


Come along, Holmes

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), wholock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gallifrey, Gen, M/M, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of a wooden blue box on Baker Street is confusing for Dr Watson, to say the least.<br/>He gets even more confused when he follows Sherlock inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come along, Holmes

Come along, Holmes

Doctor John Watson stood at the window, bewildered, as usual. Sherlock Holmes looked his usual smug self.  
His only answer to the mysterious blue box in the middle of Baker Street was to shrug on his coat, tie his scarf and flick up the corners of his collar.  
"Sherlock, what the hell is that?"  
He sighed, clearly wanting to get on with whatever he was about to do.  
"I'm the universe's only consulting detective. The... authorities... come to me when they're out of their depth."  
Sherlock paused, then muttered to himself, something John could barely hear.  
"Though I'll give him that, he's rarely out of his depth."  
The tall young man strode out of the flat. "Probably best if you don't follow me, John."  
He almost bumped into Mrs Hudson. "I'll be about a week, Mrs Hudson. Don't touch anything in my kitchen!"  
"Sherlock! Where are you going?"  
He looked guilty. "Nowhere. And don't tell Mycroft."  
John didn't move. This seemed suspiciously Moriarty-y, even though Sherlock was clearly happy.  
The appearance of the blue box was almost definitely a case then. After all, it did say it was a police box on the top.  
And so he waited until Sherlock had gone up to the box and knocked before opening the door and going after him.  
A strange looking man in a bowtie opened the door. He glanced around, spotted John and smiled suddenly, placing a finger on his lips. Sherlock ignored him and stared past him, into the box.  
"Come along, Holmes." said the man, quietly. He was wearing a tweed jacket too, and was in severe need of a haircut. "I think I've located Gallifrey. Mastered the language yet?"  
Sherlock sniffed, still not looking at him properly. "Close."  
"That means no."  
"It means nearly. What kind of an idiot designs a language made of circles anyway?" He adjusted his scarf smugly. "Who's the new companion?"  
"How could you tell I-"  
"Slight scent of perfume, strands of fabric caught on the Randomiser, you're wearing a new bowtie-"  
"Bowties are cool."  
"And the TARDIS looks a bit huffy."  
The man smiled radiantly again, and to John's surprise, so did Sherlock. What on earth could be going on?  
Then the man stood aside to let Sherlock into the box. It was going to be a bit crowded in there, wasn't it?  
John squared his shoulders, frowning, and followed them, pushing open the door to see...  
A great big control room, all funny levers and steampunk copper, and there were funny circular designs everywhere.  
"You know, Sherlock," said the strange man. "I could have asked you the same question."  
Sherlock looked up, noticed John standing bewildered in the console room and raised an eyebrow, but didn't otherwise react.  
"Hmm? What was that, Doctor?"  
"Who's the new companion?"  
"Roommate."  
"Ah."  
"Doctor John Hamish Watson, who the hell are you?"  
The man spun around to face John, his eyes shining.  
"I'm the Doctor, I'm a nine hundred year old alien from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kostellibros, this is my time machine and I'm a friend of Sherlock Holmes. How would you like to join us on an adventure?"

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, that is a Hobbit reference ;)


End file.
